


Lover

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: La inseguridad del primer amor, siempre es fácil solucionarla con dulzura e insistencia.





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta basada en este lindo cómic KirkNan de [Zaain](https://www.facebook.com/Zaainart/posts/1886196298326138)

Esa no era la posición más cómoda que había tratado con Hernán, su pie apenas se apoyaba en el barandal de las escaleras y Hernán con su agilidad extraña y su sonrisa intrigante había deslizado una mano alrededor de su pierna, intentando darle apoyo y ser galante al mismo tiempo cuando Kirk solo había querido darle una patada, de todas las cosas, Hernán solo parecía estar enternecido y muy divertido. Cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la pared con el ceño fruncido no queriendo lucir como si estuviese atrapado o en pánico.

  
Ellos habían estado haciendo un extraño cortejo las últimas semanas o eso había creído, Magnus y Tina habían estado exultantes, después de tomarle un poco el pelo, hasta hacía solo un par de mañanas. El baile de fin de curso estaba cerca y Francin, había anunciado ante todo el que hubiese estado dispuesto a escucharla que ella iría con Hernán. No habían hablado de lo que eran así que Kirk en realidad no tenía un fundamento para creer que ella mentía, había decido evitar a Hernán, sabía, incluso desde el principio que algo así podría pasar y en realidad quería salir de eso con algo de su dignidad intacta.

—Hey, Sweet al fin te atrape —susurro deslizando su mano con firme delicadeza sobre su rostro—. Te extrañe —continuó en un suspiro inclinándose dispuesto a besarlo.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Kirk, girando su rostro con brusquedad, para absoluta sorpresa de Hernán, quien había deseado que todo fuese una mentira y no lo hubiese estado evitando debido a que Francin era una perra resentida que no sabía lidiar con el rechazo. Debió dejar que Bekka le rompiera un brazo.

Una sonrisa se apodero un segundo de sus labios y se inclino de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de su oído.

—Oh, my love… 

Kirk se estremeció, pero continuo mirando cualquier lugar excepto a Hernán, quien suspiro casi con cansancio contra la piel sensible de su oído y su ceño se frunció aun más.

—Ahora sé que me has estado evitando, aunque no existía ninguna razón para hacerlo, Bekka me advirtió sobre las estupideces que Francin estaba diciendo, pero yo pensé que había sido claro…

Kirk abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar la dulzura honesta colorear la voz de Hernán.

—De verdad me gustas —el aliento se atoro en su garganta, pero Hernán continúo—. Me gustas mucho y sería el hombre más feliz del planeta si aceptas salir conmigo e ir al baile de fin de curso como mi compañero.

Sus ojos se habían ampliado aún más y sentía el rubor extenderse aprisa por todo su rostro, no había ni pizca de duda en la voz de Hernán, eso era algo que le había gustado siempre de él, aún si podría hacerte daño, Hernán no era de la clase de la que mentía. También era demasiado ególatra para forzar o manipular la atención de la gente hacia él, incluso si no toda le gustaba. 

Lentamente volvió a mirarlo y la sonrisa que le estaba dando era honesta y cegadora. Sonrió casi sin querer y Hernán correspondió feliz y aliviado. 

—Así que… —empezó tomando con ternura su mentón, posicionándolo despacio más cerca de su rostro—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novio y acompañarme al baile?  
Kirk se rio, un sonido burbujeante e infantil, pero por completo honesto y asintió una vez con la cabeza, haciendo un firme movimiento.

—Sí, sí, sí quiero —dijo solo un instante después con demasiada alegría en el tono de voz, antes de que sus bocas se reunieran en un beso eléctrico, casi atraídos como imanes. Hernán subió su mano por la pierna que ya sostenía hasta su muslo e hizo lo propio con la otra alzándolo contra la pared para besarlo en compensación a los últimos días que habían pasado sin verse, incluso se permitió ser más entusiasta, ya pensando en su venganza contra Francin por haber hecho sentir inseguro a Kirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!! Kudos y comentarios se aprecian un montón! 
> 
> Si quieren estar al pendiente de mi trabajo y fangirlear pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyarme pueden dejarme una [ comisión!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/159998400888/comisiones/) O regalarme un reblog en [ Tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/160038469648/lover-stsuki-dcu-comics-archive-of-our-own)


End file.
